


[DE/丹花]扑克牌和一朵花 PWP

by IrisSpades



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades





	[DE/丹花]扑克牌和一朵花 PWP

Eduardo很喜欢陪Daniel练习魔术，看着站在全身镜前的魔术师全神贯注地让纸牌切出花来的模样，会让Eduardo, youknow, have urges. 南美洲滋养出来的青年对性爱一贯抱有着热情，自从和魔术师在一起之后，甜蜜的小少爷慢慢地被调教成一朵盛放的玫瑰花，而来自魔术师的注意力，从来是最肥沃的浇灌。

Daniel对于Eduardo盯着自己练习这件事的态度，嗯，喜忧参半。喜的当然是自家小可爱的注意力全部在自己身上的时候，那种成就感简直比搬空十个美联储都要强烈（美联储：你们小两口莫挨老子）；忧的呢，也是自家小可爱会目不转睛地盯着自己。i mean, have you ever been starred at by Eduardo fucking Saverin?? 那双小鹿一样的总是湿漉漉的眼睛会闪着星光地落在你身上，如果Daniel有时候动作大一点，巴西斑比还会像跟着逗猫棒一样跟着魔术师的动作晃着脑袋，这样的时候Eduardo的嘴巴会不自觉地张开一点儿，甚至会下意识地舔舔嘴唇。于是本世纪最伟大的魔术师一个心猿意马，就会失手把扑克牌撒一地。  
然后小甜心还会一脸茫然地歪头看着出现低级失误的爱神，根本不知道发生了什么。Daniel只能又好气又好笑地过去安抚似的亲亲自家斑比，然后认命地捡起飞得到处都是的纸牌。

于是Daniel决定把这份甜蜜的忧虑和Eduardo分享一下。  
不不不，他可没打算直接告诉斑比被他盯着会失误。  
他可是爱神，he can do a lot more than blurting out the truth.  
In fact, he can do 53 more tricks than that. 

刚下班到家的Eduardo还没来得及换衣服就收到Daniel的短信，让他到平时Daniel练习魔术的房间，说买了一副新的扑克牌。

毫无戒心的斑比随手放下公文包，一边松了松领带一边推开了房间的门。

门内是穿着演出正装的爱神魔术师，Daniel甚至打好了领结，手里拿着一支娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰，正笑着看着他走进门。

“Danny… What - what’s this?” 

Daniel没有回答Eduardo，他上前一步递上手里的花，在Eduardo接过去的时候打了一个响指。于是那支玫瑰变成了从天而降的花瓣。

被花瓣的笼罩的Eduardo又惊又喜地下意识伸手去接，结果被魔术师抓住了手，放在唇边亲了一口。Daniel一脸宠溺地看着开心的小鹿，忍不住凑上去亲了亲Eduardo笑得弯起来的嘴角和甜蜜的眼睛。

“买了新扑克牌，给你表演看看好不好？”搂着自家小甜心过分纤细的腰肢，Daniel抵着Eduardo的鼻尖，感觉到对方点了点头之后就放开了Eduardo。

魔术师向后退了两步，从西装外套里掏出一副纯黑色的扑克牌，哑光的质地在灯光下反射出一点儿不明显的光晕，衬得魔术师灵活的手指更为优雅颀长。

那副黑色的纸牌被魔术师玩儿了几个漂亮的花切，然后魔术师把他们递到了Eduardo的面前，“Pick one. ”

魔术师的眼睛没有看牌，而是用炙热的眼神盯着他唯一的观众。

Eduardo舔了舔嘴唇，配合地抽了一张牌握在手里，然后他抬起头看着没有下一步动作的魔术师，有点儿疑惑地开口问道，“and then what?”

话音还没落地，魔术师扬手把满把的黑色扑克牌抛向了天花板，在纸牌徐徐下落的时候将毫无防备的小鹿揽进怀里温柔又强硬地推倒在了柔软的长毛地毯上。

“And then, that is how many times im gonna fuck you tonight.”

最先落在牌堆上的是Prada的高定西装，随后是裤子，衬衫和内裤也很快被剥落。那条领带倒是被魔术师物尽其用地用来绑住了斑比被按在头顶的双手，很快，被魔术师脱得完全光裸的小鹿就躺在了黑色的纸牌堆里，还有娇艳的玫瑰花瓣也装点着眼前这幅让Daniel口干舌燥的美景。

Eduardo常年被裹在三件套里的皮肤白皙得几乎有些透亮，哑光质地的黑色纸牌和南美斑比赤裸的身体形成过于色情的鲜明对比。Eduardo的身材一直保持得非常好，肌肉线条流畅修长，尤其是那双腿，Daniel掰开小鹿的腿根，把自己卡在Eduardo的两腿之间，贪婪地用过分火热的目光奸淫着Eduardo的每一寸身体。玫瑰花小鹿和纸牌，这比他想象中还要火辣。

“Danny - ”

“Shh, Dudu.”魔术师眯着眼睛用手指制止了小鹿微乎其微的反抗，“你知不知道我想这么干有多久了，宝贝。把你按在牌堆里，在你身上玩遍54种花样，你会哭的，也会潮吹的。你流出来的水把扑克牌都弄湿了，我会因为你弄坏了我的道具而惩罚你。你只能乖乖挨操，也许还会求我重一点，因为你是个小荡妇，对不对，dudu?”

被按住的Eduardo眨了眨眼，喉结上下移动了一下，然后主动抬起笔直得几近色情的长腿蹭了蹭跪在他腿间的魔术师。于是Daniel笑了，这是小鹿给他的准许，准许他做更过分的事情，准许他在他身上实践那些下流的幻想。

“张嘴，dudu,”Daniel的手指抵在Eduardo花瓣似的嘴唇上，在小王子乖顺地听从命令后将两根手指探进了温暖湿热的口腔，“舔湿，宝贝。”

那条灵活又柔软的小舌头乖巧地吮吸起入侵的两根手指，它的主人用水汪汪的斑比眼望向大魔术师，Eduardo感觉自己已经半勃了，因为刚刚Daniel描述的场景，他早已习惯被魔术师贯穿的隐秘后穴开始渗出一点儿湿意。

手指被舔得足够湿之后被抽出了口腔，Eduardo的小舌头下意识地追出来想要继续吮吸它们。于是Daniel俯下身吻住了他，含住着急的舌尖，温柔的亲吻只有半秒，然后控制狂爱神的唇舌开始攻略城池式地占领小鹿上面的小嘴。

直到小家伙被吻得呜呜抗议，Daniel才放过他，与此同时，魔术师的两只手也没闲着，被舔湿的两根手指在挺翘的臀瓣上划过一道水渍，径直蹭进了藏在臀缝中间的小洞。Eduardo呜咽了一声，然后主动张开双腿，挺了挺腰方便魔术师的入侵。于是主掌着身下小鹿情欲的爱神奖励似的亲吻了Eduardo开始变得迷朦的眼睛，另一只手从两个人的身下夹起几片玫瑰花瓣。因为Daniel还穿着完整的衣服，西装硬挺的布料在他动作的时候磨蹭着小鹿泛起微粉的赤裸的身体，这让Eduardo呻吟出声，忍不住抬起过分修长的腿夹了夹伏在自己身上的魔术师。

“乖孩子，别急，明天你不用去公司，我们有一整晚的时间。”Daniel轻笑出声，插在小肉洞里的手指刻意放缓了节奏抽插，甚至坏心眼的爱神特意避开了能让小甜心最舒服的前列腺，就只是挑弄着Eduardo的情欲，却不肯满足。

“Danny - 呜呜... 你，你脱衣服… ”欲求不满的小鹿主动挺动着腰臀，想让魔术师的手指再插深一点。Daniel没有给他指令可以动被绑住的双手，他只能乖乖把手放在头顶。

“你自己来。”Daniel直起一点身体，示意Eduardo。

Eduardo呜咽着动了动手，Daniel绑得不算很紧，不会让他疼，但也让他没办法挣脱。他两只手并在一起伸过去解Daniel的领结，有点儿焦急地几乎是直接扯掉了它，刚准备继续解衬衫扣子的时候，就被Daniel揉弄起乳头的快感打断了动作。

与往常略有些不同的触感让Eduardo低下头看向玩弄着自己乳头的手，魔术师正用刚刚捡起来的花瓣动作有些粗暴揉搓小鹿娇嫩的乳珠，“我刚才就在想了，是玫瑰花瓣的颜色更红，还是宝贝的乳头更红呢？”

魔术师用了点儿力玩弄着自家宝贝的已经完全被刺激得挺立起来的奶尖，不顾小鹿的呻吟里带上了一点儿焦急的哭腔，用指尖掐了掐玫瑰花瓣包裹住的乳尖，花瓣渗出红色的汁液，馨香的气味蔓延开来，染得Eduardo被一直格外照顾的一边乳头比另一边红艳得多，可怜兮兮地在白嫩的胸膛上颤抖着，不知道是想要被安抚还是更粗暴地对待。

Eduardo操着软糯糯呜咽声扭动起身体，他的欲望完全被挑起，像是海上的小舟，只能在爱神的操纵下起起伏伏，完全不听自己的使唤。

“继续脱我的衣服，宝贝，如果想让我快点儿操你的话。”Daniel又加了一根手指插进了Eduardo的后穴，感觉到内壁越来越放松，这也意味着手指很快就不能满足他贪吃的小鹿了。

Eduardo发出小动物的呜咽声，他被弄得浑身都是软的，可长久的性爱习惯让他的身体无意识地听从了来自魔术师的指令，他抬起手想继续解Daniel的衬衫扣子，却被轻笑了一声的魔术师躲了过去，“Dudu, 要学会优先解决主要矛盾。”Daniel暗示性地挺了挺胯，引导着迷迷糊糊的小鹿摸到他腿间鼓囊的部位。

Eduardo乖顺地摸了摸已经在裤子里剑拔弩张的阴茎，咬着嘴唇低着头费劲地摸到了魔术师的皮带扣，被绑住的双手毫无章法地解开魔术师的裤子隔着棉质的内裤摩挲起那根他再熟悉不过的凶器。Eduardo抬起染上绯红和水汽的蜜糖似的眼睛看向捕猎者一样的Daniel，好像在寻求下一步的准许。

这取悦了控制狂魔术师，他弯起嘴角笑了，“把它拿出来，宝贝。”

Eduardo扒下Daniel的内裤，粗长的性器一下弹跳了出来，硕大得让Eduardo几乎握不住。小鹿糊弄地撸动了几下，就忍不住用挺翘的小屁股蹭着Daniel还没完全脱下西装裤的大腿，“Danny… 我要 - 我要danny的大肉棒… ”

诚实的乖孩子有糖吃，这是Daniel调教出的结果。

于是魔术师抽出已经被小鹿淫荡的小肉洞弄的湿淋淋的手指，随手把蜜水蹭在小家伙不老实的小屁股上，在Eduardo扭得更厉害的时候“啪啪”两巴掌甩在小鹿白嫩嫩的臀瓣上。Daniel拎起Eduardo轻细的脚踝，分开小鹿的双腿，用怒涨的阴茎蹭着快速翕合着期待被侵犯的小肉洞。

“自己把它插进去，dudu。”Daniel也是忍到现在，看着Eduardo像一头焦急的小母鹿一样虽然有趣，但也会让他硬到发痛。

Eduardo咬着嘴唇，伸手去够Daniel的大家伙，刚刚好歹魔术师灵巧修长的手指抚慰，现在他的蜜穴空虚得不得了，他痒得不行，所以急切地想要得到满足。当Daniel的龟头吻上Eduardo的穴口的时候两个人都忍不住呻吟出声，Daniel几乎算得上粗暴地深入，直插得Eduardo哀哀地哭叫起来。粗长的阴茎在完全插入到水嫩的肉穴里之后直直地抵住花心，Eduardo饥渴的小肉道快速地收缩着，层层叠叠的肠肉紧紧咬住入侵的肉刃，吸夹得Daniel只觉得快感直冲得头皮发麻。

Daniel握紧Eduardo的脚腕，看到他圆润可爱的脚趾都因为被插入的快感蜷缩在一起的时候眼馋得不行，于是魔术师在开始抽插的同时含住了Eduardo的脚趾，这让Eduardo哭出了声。

“D - Danny！啊 - 呜呜... 呜... 不，不行 - 太大了呜呜... 慢一点呜呜唔… ”

Daniel没理会小鹿的求饶，反而更深更狠地肏了起来，Eduardo的小穴太会吸，他只想狠狠操得小家伙哭都不哭出来，只能乖乖含着满肚子的精液任他摆弄。他这次没有再吊着自家宝贝，而是每一下都精准地顶在会让小鹿疯狂的前列腺上。Eduardo的双手还被黑色的领带绑着，他想抓住些什么，但Daniel这样大开大合地肏他让他根本使不上力，快感顺着脊椎一路冲上大脑，他除了哭叫什么都不知道了，Eduardo敏感的穴肉开始快速收缩，阴茎也一下一下打在自己的小腹上，前液蹭了他自己一身，可他顾不上那么多，他快要高潮了。

“Danny！danny - 我要... 呜呜，我要不行了 - dan… danny - 啊！Danny - ”

Daniel听着自家小鹿用软糯又淫荡的哭腔叫自己的名字，忍不住松开小家伙的脚踝，整个人伏下身去讲自家宝贝完全扣在怀里，这个姿势不能让他大幅度地肏他了，但能让Daniel的阴茎每一下都又深又重地顶在Eduardo肉穴的最深处。于是Eduardo发出变了调的呻吟，全被吻下来的魔术师吞进嘴里，他被绑住的双手被Daniel又一次按在头顶上，这个姿势让他除了用双腿缠住在肏他的魔术师的腰之外什么都做不了。

被迅速积累的快感压垮的Eduardo率先攀上了巅峰，他的尖叫被魔术师的抽插顶得破碎，后穴里涌出一股蜜水，阴茎也跟着射精。

高潮后的小鹿整个人都软了下去，可魔术师还没有结束他的鞭挞。Daniel松开快要喘不上气的小粉鹿，捞起他的腰把他翻了个身摆成跪趴的姿势，本来被垫在身下的玫瑰花瓣和扑克牌粘在斑比光裸汗湿的背上，Daniel愉悦地笑了笑，重新把阴茎插进Eduardo的小穴，他刚刚的那两巴掌让敏感的小鹿屁股上留下了明显的红印，和另一边臀瓣的白嫩形成鲜明的视觉刺激。

Daniel俯下身抱住Eduardo继续肏他，小甜心只能发出呜呜咽咽的声音了，魔术师的双手不老实地捏起被玩弄得红肿的乳头，这让Eduardo的后穴不能自制地绞紧。

又抽插了百来下，Daniel强硬地扳过Eduardo的下颌来和他接吻，阴茎狠狠顶在了最深处，被烫热的精液内射又让Eduardo颤抖着高潮了一次。

Daniel射完之后让性器滑出Eduardo的体内，他从背后亲了亲小鹿红透的耳尖，抱着自家宝贝躺在了地毯上。餍足的魔术师把背冲着自己的小鹿翻了个面儿，凑上去亲了亲哭红的眼角和汗湿的鼻尖，随后伸手解开了Eduardo一直被束缚着的双手，还给揉了揉根本不疼的手腕。

刚被放开手Eduardo就环住了魔术师的脖子，整个人蜷缩在对方怀里，那是他的安全岛。他累得不行，也不想说话，哼哼唧唧地跟魔术师撒娇。Daniel哄着他抬头，然后得到了温柔的亲吻。

魔术师搂紧了他的腰，亲了亲他颤抖的睫毛，亲昵地蹭了蹭他，“抱你去洗澡好不好，宝贝？”

Eduardo又往Daniel怀里缩了缩，头顶抵着魔术师的下巴，摇了摇头，瓮里瓮气地耍赖说，“再抱一会儿。”于是他感觉到本来要起身的魔术师又卸了力，发顶落下几个亲吻和一句宠溺的“好”。

阳光已经落下去，可他一点儿也不会觉得冷。

 

后续？  
“所以，宝贝儿，你抽到的牌是几？”  
“………….黑桃K。”  
“哦。”  
“…Daniel你下去！你是种马吗我累死了不来了！你放开我 - 唔！”

今天的J·Daniel·肾好无所畏惧·Atlas和Eduardo·被日到喵不出来·Saverin也是一对快乐的爱情鸟呢。


End file.
